1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a reflecting imaging apparatus. For example, the present disclosure relates to a reflection type imaging apparatus a thickness of which can be reduced using a reflecting surface and a mobile device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various mobile devices such as smart phones, mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal multimedia players (PMPs), e-book terminals have been used in accordance with development of the electronic technology. It is very important to reduce the thickness the mobile device for portable convenience.
In general, these various mobile devices include an imaging apparatus such as a camera module to photograph an object. The size of the camera module is inevitably increased in order to obtain an image having a good quality. Accordingly, the thickness of the camera module acts as a constraint factor in reducing the thickness of the mobile device.
In order to solve this problem reflection type imaging apparatuses that turn an optical axis approximately 90 degrees using a deflector has been proposed.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional reflection type imaging apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional reflection type imaging apparatus 100 has significantly reduced the height of the Z-axis direction by turning the optical axis by installing a deflector 101. Further, the height H of the reflection type imaging apparatus 100 is reduced by reducing the size of an image sensor 103.
In order to obtain a good image quality, the size of the image sensor should be larger. However, the conventional reflection type imaging apparatus 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1 is configured to use an optical splitter 105 and image sensors 103 capable of detecting each of the RGB colors so that the size of the image sensor 103 is reduced without loss of resolution.
The reflection type imaging apparatus of FIG. 1 can reduce the size of the image sensor 103 by using the optical splitter 105. However, the reflection type imaging apparatus 100 has a problem that the volume reduction effect of the reflection type imaging apparatus 100 is not great by reducing only the size of the image sensor 103.
In particular, in order to reduce the volume of the reflection type imaging apparatus, it is necessary to reduce the size of a printed circuit board on which the image sensor is disposed rather than the effective area of the image sensor for detecting optical signals. Accordingly, in the conventional reflection type imaging apparatus 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1 using the optical splitter 105 and three image sensors 103, since it is difficult to reduce of the size of the printed circuit board on which the three image sensors 103 are disposed, the volume reduction effect of the reflection type imaging apparatus 100 is not great. In addition, stray light may occur in the light corresponding to two colors of the light corresponding to three colors passing through the optical splitter.